leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Lyrica, the Poltergeist Keyboardist
|date = February 10th, 2013 |health = 50 |attack = 100 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 450 (+84) |mana = 225 (+45) |damage = 45 (+2.7) |range = 200 |armor = 12 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3%) |healthregen = 7 (+ 0.75) |manaregen = 5.5 (+0.45) |speed = 345 }}Lyrica, the Poltergeist Keyboardist is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Lyrica fires a music note to a target enemy, dealing physical damage and pushes it slightly backwards. |leveling= 1600 |cooldown= 6 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 450 }} Lyrica blasts a solidified stream of music in a straight line, starting from behind her, dealing physical damage. The stream of music stays there for 3 seconds, enemies opposing the flow of the music is slowed. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Lyrica's attacks deal bonus physical damage. In addition, Lyrica gains a percentage of attack damage equal to the attacked enemy champion's base attack damage for 2 seconds, refreshed when attacking a different target. |description2= Lyrica conjures her keyboard to a target ally. While in this state, the keyboard casts abilities instead of Lyrica and her passives are given to the target ally instead. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= 15 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range = 900 }} Lyrica instantly teleports to the target location, spawning two large music note, one in front of Lyrica and the other where Lyrica was before teleporting. The music notes detonate on the first enemy or ally it hits, dealing magic damage or recover health in an area. It is possible for an ally or enemy to take damage or heal from both notes, but the 2nd note will only deal 50% of the original. Lyrica's ability cooldowns are reduced by 1 second per affected champion. |leveling= 400 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 500 }} Notes and Nonsense The Prismriver sisters consist of 3 members - Lunasa, Merlin and Lyrica. Lyrica is the youngest of the three. All three of them aren't actually the real sisters, but poltergeists created by the late Layla Prismriver, who is the youngest of the actually four sisters, not three. As poltergeists they are mere images of what they are commanded to imitate as. Despite being the youngest, she is the most talented of the three, with a mischievous personality. She has the ability to generate music that's is heard using the soul, not ears. Her music is the only one where it does not negatively affect the listeners. Perfect, but soulless. *Passive: Now then, since her music does not affect the soul of listeners, this means it only affects herself, or if she allows it, to affect the holder of the keyboard, giving movement speed. That old man is Edvard Grieg, if you're wondering. His piece, Last Spring, is featured on the background of their spell cards *Q: Single target soft CC. This ability pushes away champions, meaning it won't affect channeling spells, kinda like how you would put on top of . This ability's name is named after the late Sébastien_Érard, a famous French piano maker favourited by legendary composers such as Beethoven and Chopin. *W: Skillshot conditional slow. Use this to escape, or chase, etc. This ability only slows enemies who are going in the opposite direction of the skillshot. This ability's name is named after an Italian piano brand Fazioli, producing 110 high-quality pianos annually. *E: Provides Lyrica an on-hit effect on her attacks and gives her additional attack damage based on enemie's base attack damage. Additionally, she may extend her range by sticking her keyboard to an ally, and abilities will be fired out of the keyboard instead. In addition, both of Lyrica's passives are transferred to the ally instead. This ability is named after Steinway and Sons, a German piano manufacturer which has earned many awards and has the title of "the most expensive pianos". *R: Damage, heal and gapcloser ultimate. You have to choose your playstyle to make the best use of this ultimate. Risk it and do damage? Or use it to escape? Or use it to heal allies? Choose. This ability is named after Bösendorfer, an Austrian piano manufacturer famous for creating one of the only few models that can withstand Franz Listz's powerful plays. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Let me play a song for you."'' ;Attacking *''"What do you sound like?"'' *''"Try harder, kiddo."'' *''"Let's be friends then."'' *''"Abysmal performance."'' *''"Be amazed."'' *''"My keyboard calls for your soul."'' ;Movement *''"There's not a lot of dead sounds here."'' *''"Hmm... my synthesizer's faulty."'' *''"Are you happy?"'' *''"Sounds disappearing."'' *''"The music is calling me."'' *''"Where's the next performance?"'' ;Taunt *''"See? Aren't I the greatest!"'' *''"Thank you, thank you. Save the praises everyone!"'' *''"Hey, if you listen to my performance you'll be happy!"'' ;Joke *''Ah, shall I play you the song of my people?"'' *''*1st part of Phantom Ensemble, from 0:01 to 0:10*'' *''*Finale of Phantom Ensemble, from 1:10 to 1:34*'' Lyrica is designed to be a support, while also capable of being a "soft" AD carry if she's fed. This means she hovers between these two roles, and it's up to the player to decide how to play her as. Her performance is boring lorewise, so her kit is kinda "boring" in a sense too. The theme here is being generic. Oh, this is also the first I'm kinda shaky with a concept's balance, feel free to criticize harshly and point out any sort of overpowered/underpowered stuff if you can. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 12:59, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble Hungarian Rhapsody No.2 Category:Custom champions